LA MISIÓN DE LINK
by Carscard
Summary: [Terminada] Traducción al español de LINK'S MISSION (recibí autorización de la autora). Link quiere averiguar quien le perforó las orejas.
1. Lon Lon Ranch

Lon Lon Ranch 

¡Hola! ¡Aquí Carscard! Ésta es la traducción de LINK'S MISSION, escrita por Nakaia Aidan-Sun.

The Legend of Zelda es propiedad de Shigeru Miyamoto.

LA MISIÓN DE LINK

Capítulo 1: Lon Lon Ranch

~El diario de Link~

Día uno:

Derrotar a Ganon anoche fue difícil pero lo logré. Zelda iba a mandarme de regreso a ser un kokiri. Afortunadamente me las arreglé para hablarle para que me permitiera quedarme así hasta que descubra algo... Quién perforó mis orejas.

Los sospechosos son los siguientes:

*Rauru:

-Sospecho de él porque fue el primero que ví cuando desperté después de dormir siete años.

*Ganon:

-¿Por qué sospecho de él...? ¡Quién sabe! Bueno, tal vez porque... um ES UN TIPO MALO, um.

*Zelda:

-Miren, cuando está alrededor mío tengo este extraño sentimiento y su rostro algunas veces se pone rojo.

Voy a empezar ahora mismo. No, esperen. Una segunda opinión. Voy a ir a dormir. Así que empezaré a preguntarle a la gente desde mañana.

Día dos:

Anoche fue grandioso, dormí muy bien y soñé sobre... Oh, sí. Olvidé que voy a decir qué pasó con las entrevistas.

*Entrevista # 1: Epona, la yegua

-Entrevisté a Epona. Es una yegua muy difícil y no pude sacarle palabra alguna. Tengo que entender el porqué.

*Entrevista # 2: Billy, el malvado súper pollo

-Billy fue tan difícil como Epona... Tal vez ellos saben algo. 

*Entrevista # 3: Malon, la granjera

-Malon... Le hice las siguientes preguntas y conseguí sus respuestas.

1.Malon, ¿puedes contestarme algunas preguntas?

-Seguro, ¿por qué no?

2.De acuerdo, Malon, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Um... Lo acabas de decir, tonto.

3.Así que Lo Acabas de Decir, Tonto es tu nombre, ¿correcto?

-No, mi nombre es MALON

4.¿Perforaste mis orejas? 

-No.

5.¿Zelda las perforó?

-No.

6.¿Lo hizo Rauru?

-Sí.

7.¿Por qué Epona no me contestó?

-Porque es una yegua, por supuesto.

8.¿Ketchup o Catsup?

-Catsup.

Muy bien. Ésas fueron mis entrevistas de hoy. Volveré a reportar mañana y les diré acerca de mis entrevistas con Zelda y Ruto.

Continuará.

Si creen que aquí termina esta cómica historia, están muy equivocados.


	2. Hyrule Castle

Hyrule Castle 

¡Hola! ¡Aquí Carscard! Ésta es la traducción de LINK'S MISSION, escrita por Nakaia Aidan-Sun.

The Legend of Zelda es propiedad de Shigeru Miyamoto.

LA MISIÓN DE LINK

Capítulo 2: Hyrule Castle

Día 3:

Bien, acabo de regresar del Hyrule Palace... Así que, supongo, que sólo quieren saber que pasó en mis entrevistas.

Entrevista # 4: Bob, el guardia

La entrevista fue la siguiente.

1.Señor Tipo Guardia, ¿puedo hacerle algunas preguntas?

-Seguro.

2.¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Bobby Bo Bob Robert Joe.

3.Bien. ¿Puedo llamarlo Bob?

-No.

4.Bien, Bob. ¿Perforaste mis orejas?

-No.

5.¿Lo hizo Zelda?

-No.

6.¿Lo hizo Impa?

-Tal vez.

7.¿Lo hizo Rauru?

-Sí.

8.¿Catsup o Ketchup?

-Ketchup.

Entrevista # 5: Impa, la guardiana de Zelda

1.¿Puedo hacerle algunas preguntas?

-Seguro.

2.¿Perforaste mis orejas?

-Sí, pero Rauru ayudó... Se sentó sobre tí...

3.¿Lo hizo Zelda?

-No

4.¿Lo hizo Rauru?

-Ya te lo dije.

5.¿Catsup o Ketchup?

-Ketchup.

6.¿Por qué las mejillas de Zelda se ponen rojas algunas veces?

-Porque le agradas.

Bien. Eso no fue bueno... Voy a ir a dormirme ahora... No, esperen... Ya entrevisté a Zelda... Así que aquí va.

Entrevista # 6: Zelda, la princesa de Hyrule

1.Zelda, ¿puedo hacerte algunas preguntas?

-Seguro.

2.¿Perforaste mis orejas?

-No.

3.¿Quién lo hizo?

-No lo sé.

4.¿Te gustan mis orejas perforadas?

-Sí.

5.¿Te agrado?

-Sí.- Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

6.¿Catsup o Ketchup?

-Ketchup.

Bien. Así que eso fue todo... No, esperen... Bien, eso fue realmente todo.

Continuará.

Creo que Link no lee sus propias notas porque esta historia sigue y sigue... (piensen en el conejito Energizer). ^-^ Por cierto, ¿Link no despertaría con dolor de espalda...?


	3. Zora's Domain

Zora's Domain 

¡Hola! ¡Aquí Carscard! Ésta es la traducción de LINK'S MISSION, escrita por Nakaia Aidan-Sun.

The Legend of Zelda es propiedad de Shigeru Miyamoto.

LA MISIÓN DE LINK

Capítulo 3: Zora's Domain

Día 4:

Bien, hoy monté a Epona la mayor parte del camino hacia el Zora's Domain... No sé porqué pero nunca quiere ir todo el camino... No puedo decir que la culpo... Ruto... escalosfríos... Bueno, entonces caminé el resto del camino. Llegué a la cascada y descubrí que había olvidado la canción para entrar. Fue en ese momento cuando Sheik apareció. Así que me tocó la melodia y la entrevisté.

Entrevista # 7 (Creo): Sheik

1.¿Puedo hacerte algunas preguntas?

-Seguro pero, Link... Soy Zelda. Recuerda que ya me has entrevistado.

2.Ok, Sheik. ¿Disfrutas ser trasvesti?

-No, pero... Bien... tal vez sí.

3.¿Perforaste mis orejas?

-No.

4.¿Sabes quién lo hizo?

-Supongo que Rauru.

5.¿Puedes quitarte de mi pie?

-Ups... Lo siento.- Se quitó de mi pie.

6.¿¿Fueron transeados los canadienses de su medalla de oro en el patinaje artístico de las Olimpiadas de Invierno Salt Lake 2002??

-¡¡Diablos, sí!!

7.¿¿Ketchup o Catsup??

- -_-` - Desapareció.

Y entré al Zora's Domain. La primera persona que vino fue Ruto.

Le hice las siguientes preguntas.

Entrevista # 8: Ruto, la chica/cosa/mujer pez.

1.¿Me odias?

-No.

2.¿Qué puedo hacer para que me odies?

-Nada.

3.¿Segura?

-Sí.

4.¿Perforaste mis orejas?

-No.

5.¿Quién lo hizo?

-Rauru.

6.¿Ketchup o Catsup?

-Pezsup.

Después de que huí de la malvada mujer pez corrí hacia donde estaba el el Rey Zora... Ouch. Deberían poner un aviso en contra de eso... Realmente duele.

Entrevista # 9: Rey Zora, el rey azul, grande y gordo.

1.¿Puedo hacerle algunas preguntas?

-Seguro.

2.¿Cuánto pes...? Quiero decir. ¿Perforó mis orejas?

-No.

3.¿Quién lo hizo?

-No lo sé.

4.¿Ketchup o Catsup?

-Pezshup.

Bien, ésas fueron todas mis entrevistas. No sé qué es pezshup y no creo que quiera averiguarlo. Bueno, me tengo que ir. La chica pez viene detrás de mí.

Continuará.

¡Ja, ja, ja! (No soy un virus).


	4. Dos personas raras

Dos Personas Raras 

¡Hola! ¡Aquí Carscard! Ésta es la traducción de LINK'S MISSION, escrita por Nakaia Aidan-Sun.

The Legend of Zelda es propiedad de Shigeru Miyamoto. Lord of the Rings fue escrito por J. R. R. Tolkien.

LA MISIÓN DE LINK

Capítulo 4: Dos Personas Raras

Día 5:

OK... Hoy voy a entrevistar a dos autoras de fanfiction.net... La primera es Lei-chan.

Entrevista # 10: Lei-chan, una autora.

1.¿Puedo hacerte algunas preguntas?

-Sí.

2.¿Perforaste mis orejas?

-No.

3.¿Quién lo hizo?

-No voy a decirte.

4.¿Cuál es el pony más bonito: Bill (Lord of the Rings) o Epona?

-Bill el pony.

5.¿Por qué?

-Porque estubo en la misma pelicula que mi marido.

6.¿Quieres decir que estaba en la misma pelicula que Trunks?

-No, mi otro marido.

7.Cof, cof, poligámica, cof, cof. ¿Cuál?

-Legolas Hojaverde.

¿Catsup o ketcup?

-Ketchup.

Entrevista # 11: Lili Baggins, a.k.a. Karson-chan the evil chicken

1.¿Puedo hacerte algunas preguntas?

-No.

2.¿Por qué estás escribiendo esta historia?

-¿Y por qué no?

3.¿Por qué te llamas Lili Baggins ahora también Karson-chan the evil chicken?

Porque Lili es mi nombre hobbit y estoy casada con Frodo Baggins.

4.¿Perforaste mis orejas?

-No.

5.¿Sabes quién lo hizo?

-Me salto la quinta.

6.Um...¿Qué quiere decir me salto la quinta?

Me mostró una copia de la cuenta de derechos.

7.¿Cuál ha sido tu evento olimpico favorito este año?

-Patinaje de figura para varones...- Babeó pensando en Timothy Gadon, medallista de bronce.

9.¿Cuántos maridos dice tener Lei-chan?

-No tengo suficientes dedos.

10.¿Catsup o ketchup?

-Es una de esas cosas que los hombres nunca sabran.

Continuará.

Esto no estuvo tan divertido... Debería ser ya un crossover con Lord of the Rings, después de todo no sería la primera historia que los mezcle...


	5. U T D L C D L E

U. T. D. L. C. D. L. E. 

¡Hola! ¡Aquí Carscard! Ésta es la traducción de LINK'S MISSION, escrita por Nakaia Aidan-Sun.

The Legend of Zelda es propiedad de Shigeru Miyamoto.

LA MISIÓN DE LINK

Capítulo 5: U. T. D. L. C. D. L. E.

Día 6:

Bueno, aquí está mi siguiente entrevista... Esta entrevista es de... Un tipo que bailó con Lili Baggins en el baile de la escuela y que no se molestó en averiguar su nombre porque estaba demasiado ocupada planeando como asecinar a Lei-chan por bailar con Josh Newbury... No importa. Bueno, ahora que la AUTORA ha parado de escribir en mi diario... aquí está la entrevista.

Entrevista # 6: Un tipo de la cafetería de la escuela

¿Puedo hacerte algunas preguntas?

U. T. D. L. C. D. L. E.: Estoy un poco ocupado aquí. 

Lili Baggins: Quiere decir que sí. 

¿Perforaste mis orejas?

U. T. D. L. C. D. L. E.: ¿Quién eres? 

¿Te callarás?

U. T. D. L. C. D. L. E.: Pero querías que te contestara.

¿Ketchup o Catsup?

U. T. D. L. C. D. L. E.: Estucha. Me estás asustando. Lo siento Lili... Voy a huir de este nerd. 

OK. Esa entrevista no fue muy bien... Les diré la verdad. Creo que nuestra autora lo ha perdido... Pueden preguntar porqué... Porque se mantubo bailando con el delgado aire aún después de que la dejó el tipo. 

Continuará.

No tan divertido pero pronto recuperará su toque.


	6. Kokiri Forest

Kokiri Forest 

¡Hola! ¡Aquí Carscard! Ésta es la traducción de LINK'S MISSION, escrita por Nakaia Aidan-Sun.

The Legend of Zelda es propiedad de Shigeru Miyamoto.

LA MISIÓN DE LINK

Capítulo 6: Kokiri Forest

Día 7:

Esta mañana estaba caminando por ahí cuendo me dí cuenta... No he entrevistado a la gente pequeña de Kokiri Forest. Así que aquí es donde hice mis siguientes entrevistas.

Entrevista # 7: Mido, el de boca ruidosa que nadie quiere

1.¿Perforaste mis orejas?

-No.

2.¿Sabes quién lo hizo?

-No.

3.¿Sabes quién soy?

-No.

4.¿Te agradaba aquel niño llamado Link?

-No.

5.¿Sabes que yo soy Link?

-No... ¿Qué?

6.No importa... ¿Ketchup o catsup?

-¿¿¿Qué???

Bueno, eso fue improductivo.

Entrevista # 8: el tipo de cabello largo de la puerta

¿Tienes nombre?

-Sí.

¿Perforaste mis orejas?

-No.

¿Te agradaba ese niño Link?

-Me pregunto si alguna vez regresará.

Umm... amigo... ¿Qué si yo fuera Link y no fuera un kokiri?

-No lo creo.

¿Catsup o ketchup?

-Catsup.

Entrevista # 9: Saria, la sabia del bosque/ mi amiga de toda la vida

¿Perforaste mis orejas?

-Verdaderamente... no

¿Sabes quién lo hizo?

-Mi suposición es que Mido... cof, cof, no, cof, cof.

¿Es divertido ser bajita por siempre?

¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa?

¿Puedo usarte de descansabrazos?

-¡¡No!!

¿Ketchup o catsup?

-Ambos dependiendo con quien hables.

Entrevista # 10: Skull Kid

¿Perforaste mis orejas?

-NO.

¿Sabes quién lo hizo?

-¿PUEDO USAR UNA LÍNEA DE VIDA?

¿Ves demasiada TV?

-SÍ.

¿Ketchup o catsup?

-KETCHUP.

¿Por qué hablas en mayúsculas?

-¿POR QUÉ NO LO HACES?

Bueno, ahí están mis entrevistas de hoy. Ahora voy a entrevistar a mi almohada y a mi sábana y a mi cama... y a mi, cof, cof, oso de peluche, cof, cof.

Continuará.

¡Cómo tosen los personajes con esta autora! ¡Hasta le podemos llamar gripa!


	7. Hobbits

Hobbits 

¡Hola! ¡Aquí Carscard! Ésta es la traducción de LINK'S MISSION, escrita por Nakaia Aidan-Sun.

The Legend of Zelda es propiedad de Shigeru Miyamoto. Lord of the Rings fue escrito por J. R. R. Tolkien.

LA MISIÓN DE LINK

Capítulo 7: Hobbits

Día 8:

Hoy, llegué a un extraño lugar llamado Hobbiton. Me encontré con mucha gente extraña llamada hobbit, quienes eran más bajitas que los kokiri. Aquí están mis entrevistas.

Entrevista # 11: Frodo Baggins

¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Frodo Baggins.

¿Por qué sólo tienes 9 dedos?

-No te importa.

¿Por qué eres bajito?

-Soy un hobbit.

¿Un hobbit es como un viejo kokiri?

-¿Un viejo qué?

¿Perforaste mis orejas?

-Ni siquiera te conozco.

¿Ketchup o catsup?

-Ninguna, salsa de tomate.

Entrevista # 12: Samwise Gamgee

¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Samwise Gamgee.

¿Por qué estás jalando la mala hierba?

-Soy un jardinero.

¿Por qué?

-Porque lo era mi padre.

¿Perforaste mis orejas?

-Seguramente no.

¿Estás seguro?

-Sí.

¿Ketchup o catsup?

-Salsa de tomate.

Entrevista # 13: Peregrin Tuck

¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Pippin.

¿Qué relación tienes con Frodo Baggins?

Bueno. Él es mi primo segundo por lado de su madre y mi primo cuarto por...

Okay, eso es suficiente. ¿Por qué eres más alto que los demás?

-Por el agua de los ents.

¿Perforaste mis orejas?

-No lo creo.

¿Ketchup o catsup?

-Oh, la cosa roja.

Entrevista # 14: Meriadoc Brandybuck

¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Merry.

Merry, ja, ja, ja. Ése es nombre de chica. ¿Por qué?

-Es el diminutivo de Meriadoc.

Oh. ¿Perforaste mis orejas?

-No.

¿Estás seguro?

-Sí.

¿Ketchup o catsup?

-Um. Ambos.

Okay, eso fue bueno. Hasta la próxima.

Continuará.

Insisto: debería ser declarado crossover zelda/lord of the rings. Para aquellos que no lo sepan: lo de los 9 dedos sucede en el último libro y lo del agua de los ents, en el segundo.


	8. Tres Ancianos

Tres Ancianos 

¡Hola! ¡Aquí Carscard! Ésta es la traducción de LINK'S MISSION, escrita por Nakaia Aidan-Sun. El último nombre que le conozco es TheNinthHostOfDax-Ezri. Como notaran suele cambiárselo con mucha frecuencia.

The Legend of Zelda es propiedad de Shigeru Miyamoto. Lord of the Rings fue escrito por J. R. R. Tolkien. Por cierto, recibí la autorización hace poco.

LA MISIÓN DE LINK

Capítulo 8: Tres Ancianos

Día 9:

Hoy voy a entrevistar a tres ancianos llamados Gandalf, el Abuelo Simpson y Santa Claus

Entrevista # 15, creo. Gandalf, el mago.

¿Perforaste mis orejas?

-No.

¿Estás seguro?

-Sí.

¿Así que eres un mago?

-Sip

¿Qué hace un mago?

-Disculpa, estoy algo ocupado.

¿Ketchup o Catsup?

-Salsa de tomate.

Entrevista # 16. El Abuelo Simpson

¿Perforaste mis orejas?

-No.

¿Qué es la muerte?

-Bueno, cuando tengas mi edad puede ser todo y se puede ver por todas partes. Ahh, muerte. No, ésa es un bebé con una cosa roja en la boca.

¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Ahh. Muerte.

¿Ketchup o catsup?

-Ahh. Muerte.

Bien, eso fue, bueno, un desperdicio de tiempo.

Entrevista # 17. Santa Claus

¿Perforaste mis orejas?

-Jo, jo, no.

¿Por qué eres gordo?

-Como demasiadas galletas y bebo mucha leche.

¿Qué me darás en Navidad?

-No puedo decírtelo.

¿Ketchup o Catsup?

-Depende del bote que lo contenga.

Pensar que he estado en mi búsqueda/misión/cosa por más de una semana ahora. 9 días han pasado y todavía muchas preguntas sin contestar.

Continuará.

No sé que más opinar.


	9. Fin

Fin 

¡Hola! ¡Aquí Carscard! Ésta es la traducción de LINK'S MISSION, escrita por Nakaia Aidan-Sun. El último nombre que le conozco es TheNinthHostOfDax-Ezri. Como notaran suele cambiárselo con mucha frecuencia.

The Legend of Zelda es propiedad de Shigeru Miyamoto. Lord of the Rings fue escrito por J. R. R. Tolkien.

LA MISIÓN DE LINK

Capítulo 9: Fin

Día 10

Bueno, creo que podría interesarte saber que hoy descubrí quién perforó mis orejas. Eso sucedió de la siguiente manera. Caminaba dentro de una tienda de historietas/Manga y vi a una persona leyendo una historieta/manga. Así que, miré sobre su hombro y ví una foto de Impa perforando mis orejas. Así que ahora sé la respuesta a esa pregunta pero lo de Ketchup o Catsup todavía me confunde, al igual que el porqué el pollo y Epona no me respondieron. Bueno, vive mucho y come queso. Link

Fin

Si tienen consejos para una secuela, la autora está abierta a sugerencias. Claro que traduciría sus comentarios y se los mandaría.


End file.
